Kings of The Throne
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inuyasha goes to hell, killing his soul, this upsets the universe, so to balance it, the gods give back life to his father & send him to earth, thus begins the love triangle, while trying to show Sesshomaru the beauty that is kagome, he falls 4 her and she does not know who she is falling 4 between the 2, but they won't make her pick, they will share or will they?
1. Chapter 1

They say when a soul leaves life before it's supposed to it throws off the universe, after all, humans and demons alike where not programmed to end their own lives. So when someone dies of their own doing, it not only ends the souls time, but it effects every soul that has a life string attached to it.

This is not to confused with sacrifices, when someone dies protecting something it was most Likely meant to be, what they were sent on earth to do.

But Iunyasha did not die protecting anyone. Inuyasha walked into hell with open willing arms, effectively ending his life and cutting off his soul to its life way before its time.

His soul screamed and the universe became unsettled. It tried to re write its self, it tried to re write the lives of the people who had life stings attached to him, but, no matter how many time it tried to re write, it could not find a end.

His friends could not grasp it, it didn't feel right, it made all their lives seem in slow motion, the days seemed longer, the nights seemed longer and they found that they could not even mourn, even his brother felt robbed.

life could can not go on with out a end to the beginning, and so the Great Kamis above decided soul for a soul. They could not send Inuyasha back for he was in hell and the kamis have no power there, the only place they could not step foot. So they called forth the closes thing, his very own blood, they called forth his sire, the great and terrible Lord of the West, Lord Touga Iuntasio, from the after life, and sent him back to life, giving him his soul once more and his flesh to his bone, he once again breathed.

"I am alive"


	2. Rare Flower

They placed Lord Touga in the bone eaters well, it was their only link to earth. At the time of his decent the well lit up with power that shot up in the sky for all who had power to see.

Kagome of course was the first to see and feel it, it was her well after all. She was alone when it happened and didn't think twice about running off to see what it was, forgetting the last time it happened and forgetting that her protector was no longer among the land of the living.

Sesshomaru felt it more than anything, and it was not so much of the wells power he felt, it was the power he felt after it. "Jaken watch Rin"

with a flick of a wrist he was gone.

The miko and demon made it to the well at the same time. They eyed each other, it had been weeks since she last saw him.

"Did you see it to?"

"I felt it" He said after a moment. They both looked at the well "We'll, what are you waiting for, go see what it is" She whispered.

"Do nothing think to order this Sesshomaru around human"

"What is your problem, I was asking, not telling" She snapped,

They stared down each other "If you two are quite done" A voice, a deep strong voice broke the mini argument between the two.

"Is that" Kagome whispered in shock,

Sesshomaru nodded "Father"

Said father smiled, and Kagome swore she could faint. The man was otherworldly, taller than Sesshomaru, bigger, his hair high in a pony tail and his eyes were more gold and his face markings more jagged, his fangs scary yet enticing. His bags where wild and covered his forehead, but he didn't have a moon like Sesshomaru did.

Sesshomaru was his carbon copy, but there was one thing that separated Sesshomaru from his father, one thing that made his father more desirable,

His father smiled, and it could make any woman lose her innocent resolve.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have taken to your fathers taste" The deep powerful voice washed over Kagome and gave her goosebumps, so much so that she almost missed what he said.

"Do not jest father, I Sesshomaru have no taste for this human"

"Hey, you're not Gods gift to women you know!" Kagome had an arrow in her hand and pointed it at him, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Woman, women beg to warm my bed"

"Ah, I would not warm your beg even if you begged me!" She snapped,

He looked away "Thats correct, because you have a thing for half breeds with half power and this Sesshomaru would never beg woman"

She moved faster than he even knew was possible of her, her arrow flew by him, he growled "Thats not fair Sesshomaru, watch it or next time I wont miss" She went from playful to pissed.

"If you two are through fighting" Sesshomaru father spoke, making them both look at him. Kagome lowered her bow "Pardon me Lord, but how and why are you here?" She asked, her mood doing and three sixty,

"I have been sent here in place of Inuyasha" Kagome felt her tummy flop, the way he said his son's name, she wanted to cry. "Oh" Was all she could form, she looked down "I see" She stated before placing her bow back on her back, she turned from them "Well, welcome back Lord Touga" She then walked away.

The wind blew, something he had not felt in a long time, he closed his eyes and felt it, smelt her, his eyes opened, his son was staring at him "The last flower to bloom is often the most rare and beautiful of all" He stated, his son looking at him, it was clear Sesshomaru did not understand.

"Sesshomaru my son, you do not meet a girl like that every dynasty, tell me, who is she"

Sesshomaru looked to the path the girl had taken "She is known as Kagome, the now Shikon no tama miko"

"This is all you know of her?"

"I do not make it my business to know her, father"

"I thought you knew all your enemy's son?"

His father had him, but at the word enemy, he wonder, was she his enemy?

"She is a time traveling miko, she was infatuated with your half breed son, she was loyal to him only too be cheated, but you already know of your sons sins, do you not father?"

"Hm, I do, come my son I wish to speak more with this miko, what was her name again" Sesshomaru knew his father knew, he just wished for him to say it again,

"Kagome"


	3. Age Please

Kagome entered Keades Hut and sat down crossed legged and closed her eyes. Keade was dropping potatoes into her stew pot when Kagome came in. She watched the girl sit "Are ye alright child?"

Kagome did not meditate much, when she did, it was most likely because she was fixing to freak out, this Keade knew all to well.

Kagome didn't say anything, in her head she counted down, 3,2,1, Kagome opened her eyes when Keade moved to stand near the door "I feel a heave power coming our way, would it be Inuaysha's older brother?" Keade asked.

But Kagome didn't have time to answer, for the door came open and he stood regal.

"And is not dead father" Kagome added while standing "Let me guess, you want to talk" She said flat,

He smiled at her "Smart girl"

"Inuyasha father" Keade could not believe it "How can this be?" She aslked,

"It's a long story, let me guess, you want me to come with you to the West?" Kagome kept going, knowing all to well what was going to happen.

"You will be correct miko, will you not indluge me, after all, Iv been dead a long time and you where very close to my son, no?"

It was still hard to believe he was gone, that she would not see or speak to him, but "Apparently not as close as Kikyo" She said under her breath, Sesshomaru wanted to smirk.

Kagome looked at Kaede "I guess ill being going West if anyone needs me"

"What about young Shippo?"

"Tell him to stay here, that ill be back"

Kagome looked at the two Lords who stood waiting "Lead the way your Lordship"

Sesshomaru moved back to let his father and the miko pass, as she did he asked "I see you have learned respect miko"

She stopped next to him "Only to those who earn it Sesshomaru"

She kept walking and he narrowed his eyes, what had his father done to earn her respect, well, maybe he didn't try to kill her, the miko was still holding a grudge about that?

"Tell me miko Kagome, do you have a horse"

"No, do I need one?"  
"How did you get around when traveling with my young son?"

"I walked, or, I he would, um, carry me"

He smirked "Very well, we will walk, after all, it has been some time since iv seen the land"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded and followed the great Lord as he made he way. Kagome watched as Toga touched a tree, let his hand brush a bush, she watched as he took it all in, man, he really did miss life, didn't he, it made her wonder, did Inuyasha miss life? She looked down at the dirt under her, how many times did he walk with path in his life? She wondered if one day, would she miss life?

"Something on your mind Miko Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head up, Togo walked steady in front of her "How old are you" She had no idea why that question came out of her mouth! He stopped walking and thought for a moment "Sesshomaru, what age are you now?"

"In human terms I am 22"

He was silent for a few more moments "Then I am now 24"

"What! Your only two years older than Sesshomaru!" She was shocked,

He smirked "You forget get girl, Iv been dead, one does not age in death, Sesshomaru has caught up with me" He laughed.

Kagome become thoughtful again "So, how old was Inuyasha" She asked turning to Sesshomaru. He looked at her as her eyes went to the dirt again "The was young, 18 perhaps"

She inhaled deep "So in demon years?"

"About 500" Sesshomaru graced her with a reply.

"5oo years" She whispered,

"Kagome, I lived till I was in my 800's when a demon dies, it is mostly because he wishes to die, we do not fall so easy"

Kagome snapped her eyes to the father demon "While 500 years is a blink for us, it still is a very long time, Inuyasha was ready"

Her shoulders fell "I wonder if that is why I have such a hard time mourning him"

Toga walked to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder "In part, deep down you knew he was unhappy with life, he was tired of fighting, but you also have issues with it because of the way he chose to leave, human or demon, when one takes their life, it is hard to take in, mainly because that is not how he was supposed to leave, which is why I am here, you have a hard time comprehending it because it was not supposed to be, you my girl had a life string attached to him, as did your friends, once he life was cut, all your lives where affect, you had no ending, so fate tried to do a re write and could not, so I was sent in his place, your life strings are now attached to me, fate has changed, you now have a path, a place, a life, an end" He removed his hand and began to walk away.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he nodded, they followed. 


	4. Home Of The Living

Kagome had never seen such a movement before in her life, it was very overwhelming. They entered the West without a problem and as soon as they set foot in the barrier, every demon within it stopped, dropped to on knee and bowed. Kasgome gasps at the sight of hundreds of demons bowing to their master without second thought as to why.

He stood smiling, she stood looking and Sesshomaru stood emotionless as always. Kagome eyed him, wondering if he ever got such a welcoming from his people. Touga waved his hands and they all stood, he looked back at Kagome "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

He smirked "I did not know if all this demonic energy was effecting you or not"

She half smiled, in truth the only demonic energy that was bothering her was Sesshomarus, and his damn sword, it was as if he where trying to prove his standing.

"Come, I wish to see my castle"

Once again Kagome and Sesshomaru where left to follow in his footsteps as the great Lord took to his castle. The first thing he did was breath in a deep breath, he was home, to bad for him too be home, his son had to died. Inside Kagome was still battling her feelings. One moment she was ok, the next she was clearly confused, hurt, sad, but it never lasted to long.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, have you taken your late fathers room?"

"No" He simply stated,

"Very well" He looked at Kagome "I hope you do not mind if I take a moment"

"Oh, no, take your time" Well she hoped not to long, he, after all had all the time in the world, again.

"Sesshomaru, why not give our miko a room of her own, I will call for you later"

Sesshomaru only nodded and the two watched as the great Lord swiftly took his leave.

It was then that Kagome let out a breath "Wow" She whispered,

"Come Miko"

And he had to open his mouth, she wanted to roll her eyes, how could two men be so much a like, yet so damn different!

"While it is not my first choice, I assume my father will want you close"

"Why?"

"Why indeed?"

That told her nothing but she followed him as he led her to a room. " My father's room is at the dead in, my room is across from this one" The wing only had 3 doors.

"The bathhouse is under our grounds, I will have someone show you later"

She nodded her thanks,

"Father will send for you once he is ready"

Sesshomaru left her to search for his ward Rin, she had not come running like normal. But he to wished to have time alone, though he did not show it, he had a lot on his mind, his father was back, his brother dead and a miko was living in his house.

Lord Toga stood with his back to the door, he had not been in this room in a long time, and it would seem that Sesshomaru didn't enter it much. He could still smell himself in it, and her smell was faint, his human wife whom long ago died. He could also smell Sesshomaru's mother, her scent was strong, of course humans smell didn't last near as long. Inuyasha's mother had only been in this room one time, but she left something behind, a hair brush. Touga walked over to his night stand and opened the door, it was still there, he picked it up.

It still held her hair to.

"Oh how I miss you, I have failed you and our son, I pray you can forgive me" He put the brush down and closed it back up. The past was the past and while memories never fad you can not dwell in it, least you will drown your soul.

"Hear me you in the house of the moon, I will not fail our son" He knew good and well she could hear him, he wondered why she had not graced them with her presence, perhaps he would have Sesshomaru call her down, without a doubt she would come if he called. But he had other matters to tend to, or another human if. you. will.

Kagome, is was indeed a strange girl, someone like her did not show up everyday and while he had seen a great many things in his life, she was the most grand of all, now, if only he could teach his son to see past her humanity.


	5. Meet My Mother

A knock on his door was the only warning he got before his father came in "Sesshomaru, I wish for you to call your mother"

Sesshomaru stood and the balcony, arms crossed, ankles crossed, leaning. "Are you sure that is wise father"

"Why would it not be?"

Sesshomaru cut his sly gold eyes to his father "Mother hates you and you harbor a miko in our home"

"The miko has nothing to do with your mother and she does not hate me, she hates everyone"

Sesshomaru turned and pushed off the wall and walked out to the balcony and watched as the last bit of sunlight slipped away. He looked up "Mother, come, I, son the West and house of the moon call upon you"

Thunder rolled far away and Sesshomaru turned "She will come, as you asked"

"Very good, come"

Lord Touga opened the door and was met with her face,

"So, you have come back I see" There she stood in all her grace and beauty, Sesshomaru's own mother. She sniffed the air "I smell a human, tell me, did death do nothing for your taste in women"

He chuckled "My Lady" He bowed, she looked past him "Sesshomaru why is it that you have called and where is the child, I do not see her about"

"You know why I called, Rin is eating if you wish to see her"

Touga looked between the two "Who is this Rin?"

"Why Sesshomaru, have you not told you father of your human child"

"You have a human child?" His father asked in shock,

"It would seem I have taken in a small child of human breed" He stated in boredom.

"Whom is the other human I smell"

Just as she asked Kagome opened her door, she looked up to see all three standing, she gasp and landed back against her door "Holy cow, a female Sesshomaru" She whispered shocked. There stood three beautiful people, all the sudden she became aware of just how plain she was. She pushed of the door "I'm sorry" She bowed "Meeting Sesshomaru for the first time was pretty shocked which is why I just acted like that, it's nice to meet his twin?" She asked stilled bowed.

"Sesshomaru how nice it is to know you do not speak of your mother" She stated looking at her son,

"Mother!" Kagome gasped coming up from bowing "You have a mother!"

Touga chuckled, Sesshomaru's mother cut her eyes to him.

"So it would seem Miko" Sesshomaru answered.

"Inutashio, come, we will groom" Touga raised an eye brow, she had only groomed him once before, but who was he to argue, she was, for all purposes the alpha female. "Or do you wish to reek of death?"

"After you"

She began to glide down the hall, her hands hidden in her sleeve, Touga behind her. They got half way down the hall when she stopped "Sesshomaru, bring the miko and come, do not think to skip your bath while I am here"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Do not narrow your eyes at me son, or do you wish to abject to my word?" She stated cold and snippy.

He bowed his head and watched as his parents walked away.

"Wow, a female you"

"Do not insult me so"

Kagome eyed him,

"Come, you do not wish to see my mother angry"

Kagome knew how women could be "Um, Sesshomaru, does you mother mean for us to um, bathe together?"

"Did my mother not state it clearly miko or do you simply not comprehend?"

"Oh I comprehend it find, but I am not taking a bath with all you, I human not a demon, remember!, I have my modesty!

"Really, it was hard to tell with your lack of dress miko"

Sesshomaru started to walk away "Stay if you wish, she will come for you and I will not save you"

"What does that mean!"

He stopped "What is it you a worried with miko?"

"Oh I duno, maybe being NAKED in front of two men!"

"I assure you my father will not look while my mother is around and I have no need to lust upon you weak, small, human body, I have seen many women miko, one is no different from the other"

He turned and walked again and she stood opened mouth and shocked. First she felt pissed, than hurt, then sad, the better, she sighed, maybe she could get in with a towel on and this was just a grooming thing right, it was not like they were going to do it and really why would either of them want to look? For the second time that day she felt plain, unpretty, now she didn't want to go for another reason.

They where beautiful, she paled in comparison.


	6. Fall back

Kagome fumbled with her top, was she really going to go in there? They where already inside the bath house, yet she waited outside, she could not do this. Kagome turned to walk away when the door opened "Miko, there you are, come inside and tend to my sons needs"

Kagome turned and her face was bright red "What!" Did his mother just say that!

His mother scoffed "Was it not you and the half breed who took my sons arm from him?"

Guilt flooded her, she often forgot he was one-handed. Now she understood, she was there to help. "Your mere human body will do nothing for my son, so your modesty is not needed, you are nothing but a mere servant maid in here, get your mind out of the gutter girl" His mother snapped.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to get naked in front of a bunch of males, and I could care less about what your son thinks of me, I am not here for his affections!" Kagome defended. Sesshomarus mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside. Kagome eeped and covered her eyes.

"You Miko are far to virgin" Came his stoic voice, Kagome peeked and saw him through the steam, he still had his clothing on. She relaxed and looked around "Hey where is your mom and dad?"

"On the other side of the wall, demon clans may groom together but even mothers have their privacy from their adult sons, mother wishes for us to cleans, and since she can not attend me any longer she has called on you"

"Why me? She seems to dislike humans as much as you"

"She is unconcerned with you, I am not mated, it would be scandal for me to bathe with a woman I do not plan to court, many women wish to trick me into mating"

So she was nothing more than a maid in their eyes, go figure, it was the song of her life, use her,abuse her, not want her, but need her. Kagome sighed, she had to think like them , this was a normal thing for them, he would not look at her as a woman but a animal.

"What do you need me to do" She said in defeat and depression in her eyes. He looked down her "Undress him"

Kagome looked up with a blush at the sight of his father, thank god he had a cloth over his loins. "But first you will need a hair tye and oils, they are over there"

Kagome blushed and bowed and ran over to where he pointed to. Touga smirked "Blush is a beauty my son and not something you will find in a demon woman"

Sesshomaru eyed Kagomes back and watched as she carried and tray and sat it down, she then stood in front of him again.

"Kagome, you are foremost a woman" His father stated while grabbing her chin "I think its time you see that" He let go over her chin "I think you both could learn from each other, Kagome you need to learn to feel like a woman, learn how to be desired, there is no kikyo, there is no inuyasha, no jewel, no battle and I hope you can teach my son a few things, for him to be a great ruler he has to be wise and while he thinks he knows everything I am still his faster and wiser yet"

Kagome blushed and he smirked "I must not keep his mother waiting and it has been a long time since I had a grooming"

"Your father is so daring, yet I see now where you get your speaking in riddles from, did your father just tell me to learn now to be desirable by using you, or did I get that wrong" she asked still in shock, looking at his fathers retreating back.

"While my father is wise, he is not always right and I fail to see how you a mere human Miko would be desirable to me, I have not, my fathers sick taste"

Kagome was just to worn out to care, he had just insulted her again and while she had a great come back, she refrained from fighting him "Lets just get this over with, it's obvious I don't belong here"

Sesshomaru stood with his chin high, a clear sign he was ready to be undressed, so with shaky hands a nervous eyes, Kagome began to remove his clothing. She slowly peeled off his outer layer and stopped to look up at him, he could tell she did not wish to keep going. "Untie it" She nodded and untied his inner layer. With one hand he removed the layer and was left standing shirtless in front of her, his fathers words rang and he watched her face, a small blush graced her otherwise cream cheek.

Oh boy, this was most of a man she had ever seen. There where differences in father and son, one his father had markings on his chest, where Sesshomaru did not, and well Sesshomaru was missing a arm. Her eyes stayed on the stump, now she felt really bad, here he was, perfect and cunning and they had scarred him.

"You don't have chest markings like your dad"

"I have yet to produce a son Miko, those markings are of status"

"Oh, she blushed,

Sesshomaru kicked off his shoes and with one hand untied his pants sash. Kagome swallowed, "How amusing that your fear me undressing but not my sword"

"I can fight your sword and I can't fight your naked body" She said under her breath, and he cracked a smirk, and she stood shocked "What, what's with that look!"

THen she realized what she said, actually, one could fight a naked body.

"Many women would die to have the pleasure to see me as you do now"

"Well, forgive me for not standing in line Sesshomaru, but why bother, would you just get in"

"I have yet to undress you Miko"

"What!"

"Are you two Still at each other" his father came back around, steamy and wet, now her face was seven shades of red.

"Allow me"

"Umm" KAgome backed up,

"Freeze girl" She did.

"I will undress you from behind"

Like that was any better, but, it was not like she could run. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his hands under her top "Relax, we will not eat you"

She wanted to die!

Slowly he lifted her top over her head and father locked eyes with son, who still stood in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at her, she wore an odd piece of clothing, it looked laced and was white. When she felt Tougas hands at her skirt she stopped him "I can do it"

SLowly she wiggled the skirt down, all while blushing "I keeping the panties on and the bra"

Both men raised an eyebrow "Very well now get in, you both keep your mother waiting"

Touga then pushed Kagome to Sesshomaru, who reacted and caught her. Her skin touched this and both felt the body heat. Sesshomaru fell back with her in his arm, and he kept her there as they fell deep in the water.


End file.
